


Dating your Enemy? No way. (Crenny)

by gothicpebbles



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Craig, Confession, Crenny, Dating, Deal, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Ship, Stargazing, Valentine’s Day gift ig, date, i don’t like labelling but uhh, kinda lazy, my first sp fanfic, no this isn’t smut don’t worry, otp, probs ooc, space museum, they’re around 16, this took two days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicpebbles/pseuds/gothicpebbles
Summary: They’re on a date! They go to a space museum first and then they go to the park to stargaze and have conversations!
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Dating your Enemy? No way. (Crenny)

**Author's Note:**

> 💜Plot: They’re on a date! They go to a space museum first and then they go to the park to stargaze and have conversations!
> 
> 💌Ship: Craig x Kenny
> 
> 🪐Fandom: South Park
> 
> 🍉Au: An au where they’re 16
> 
> 🌈CW’s: swearing, dirty jokes, implied smoking, etc.
> 
> 🏵Words: 4045
> 
> Enjoy!! ✨✨

“No.” Craig said in his usual monotone voice. You see, Kenny literally asked Craig out for a date. Craig literally hated Kenny too, which made this worse. He leaned against the school locker as he glared at the orange hooded boy with fury. 

“Aww come on, it’ll be fun!” Kenny said chuckled with his usual shit eating grin. “Just me...you...on a date...hell, we can maybe even f-“ 

“FUCK off, Mccormick.” Craig groaned as he flipped Kenny off like what he does to literally everyone. It was funny because Craig was two inches shorter than Kenny, and the annoying blonde would always mention it.  
“Come on! You’re no fun. For a shorty.” Kenny snickered at his sentence.

“I’m LITERALLY TWO INCHES shorter than you. How does that make me short? Besides I’m taller than most of the people in our class.” Craig informed with annoyance.

Kenny then began thinking. He knew that Craig always wanted a telescope and a star projector for his room, but he didn’t really have the money...unless he stole from his parents..besides his parents were kinda shitty to him, that would be payback.  
That’s when he realized that Craig was walking away, he had his hand behind his back and he flipped Kenny off again. 

“Tucker..if you go on a date with me, I’ll give you a telescope and a star projector, like what you wanted ever since you were a kid!”   
That’s what made Craig stopped on his tracks.

“...Say that again.” He replied, looking back at Kenny, intrigued.

“The telescope and star projector. Come on, you begged your parents for them when you were young, I know you still want them.” Kenny explained. “Oh well...guess we aren’t going on a date...” He said mockingly, pretending to be sad. 

“...fuck you. Fine, I’ll go.” Craig decided with a sigh. Kenny smiled brightly.  
“BUT.” 

Craig grabbed Kenny’s jacket. “If you EVER mention this to your gang, that’s were you’re dead. Got it?”  
Kenny smirked. “Bet.”

“And I’m choosing where we date.” The noirette added on, walking away.  
“Alright then, babe!~” Kenny replied, making Craig cringe at those words.

“...Are those two dating?” Anne asked her friend Red.  
“Pssh, most likely. Wouldn’t be surprised.” Red replied.  
“But they hate each other.”   
“So? What’s that got to do with anything?” Red asked.  
“Yeah...yeah I guess you’re right. Let’s see where this goes..” Anne sighed. 

————————————

Timeskip to night!  
Friday, January 13th, 10:30pm

————————————

Craig was laying in bed, looking at the ceiling. He imagined the star projector shining brightly in his room, especially with his LED lights. 

Ever since he was..7? 8? Anyways, ever since he was young, he always loved space. He found it interesting, he also always wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up, so he remembered when he was 7, he made a spacesuit out of cardboard, it was when he was 8 when he got a fake spacesuit. 

Now you may be asking. Why did Craig get a telescope or projector for his birthday when it was Christmas or his birthday?

Well, either one, he would forget about adding it to a list, two, his parents would find it it un-important, or three, his parents wouldn’t have “enough money”.   
And he didn’t spend it on his own money too because shipping was expensive. 

Craig’s thought got cut off by a ‘ping!’ on his phone. He groaned and looked at his recent notification on his phone. It was Kenny.

—————

Kenny: Heeeeey! You still up for the date tomorrow night? ;)

—————

Craig sighed and he began texting in annoyance.

—————

Craig: I thought I blocked you, and why tomorrow night? 

Kenny: because it’s Saturday tomorrow! Full of free time and romance ;))) Anyways thought of a place to date?

—————

Damn, Craig didn’t think about that. He was too distracted on the deal. He began thinking, something space related would be good...

—————

Craig: there’s a new space museum near the town, wanna go there? I haven’t went there yet. 

Kenny: Oooh space, sure I’m up for it 😉 wanna stargaze afterwards? 

Craig: fine, fine. I’m not doing this because I like you remember. 

Kenny: whatever you say boo 😙😙

Craig: stop.

Kenny: make me craig f u c k e r 

Kenny: Anyways

Kenny: tomorrow night, 7:15, got it? It’ll be dark then so it’s nice and romantic too ♥️

Craig: fine. 

Craig: see you there I guess

Kenny: bye booooooo

—————

Craig sighed and placed his phone on his nightstand, charging it as he did so too. He was tired as fuck, and tomorrow was a big day tomorrow, and he still hated Kenny. He always will. He will never have feeling for him..

Right?

———————————

Saturday, January 14th, 6:24pm

———————————

Kenny was already getting dressed, excited about the whole date.

You see, Kenny kinda liked Craig, and he wanted it to seem like was joking, when he really wasn’t.

Craig’s black messy hair...Craig’s chello hat...Craig’s two freckles on each cheeks his green eyes, and his braces were adorable!   
Damn, he’s getting ahead of himself. 

Kenny put on his usual orange parka but he had a black button up shirt under it. It was basically the only thing in his room that could be considered ‘posh’. 

He obviously wasn’t bothered to brush his hair, who would do that?

He looked at himself in the mirror and he smiled. The mirror was broken because he had it for years, and his parents couldn’t afford one since they’re poor. Or so he thought. But it’s just a stupid mirror. 

Kenny sighed, getting a backpack from his closet and he put it on his bed.   
Now, he obviously had to give Craig something small, so he order-Well, he picked out a rose and made a card. He popped them in his bag, and now he had to do something risky.

He put his bag on and he went out his room, obviously being greeted by his parents arguing downstairs. He sighed and he quietly went to their room. He opened the door and looked around for a credit card. He eventually found it under the bed and he went to pick it up, until he heard a:  
“Kenny?”

He looked over to see his younger sister, Karen. She was now 12 and she still had her sweet personality. 

“Kenny, what are you doing?” She asked in curiosity and worry.   
“Uhh...I’m gonna buy something, me and my uhh...boyfriend are going on a date.” Kenny replied, lying on the boyfriend part. “I promise I’ll buy you something though.”

“What if our parents find out?” Karen asked, worried.  
“They won’t, I’ll make sure of it.” Kenny walked up to her, giving a reassuring smile as he patted his younger sister’s head. 

“Where’s Kevin?” She asked.  
“Oh, he’s probably in his room. Probably reading a book or something.” He responded.

“Okay...I love you, Ken.” Karen said before walking to Kevin’s room.   
Kenny smiled slightly, then he went up to the window and he climbed out. He had a lot of experience with this because of the whole mysterion thing. 

He got his cheap skateboard and he hopped on it. He began skating to apparently this ‘space museum’. Craig did say out of town, so he probably knows where it is.   
He then stopped, finding a grocery store. He might be a bit late if he stops by..but the snacks.  
...being a little bit off track won’t hurt right?

————————————

“Dad, you don’t need to drive me there, i can go there by myself.” Craig said, his arms crossed as he looked out the window.

“I know, I just want my gay son to be safe outside at night.” Thomas, his father, responded as he listened to the faint old fashioned music playing from the car speaker.

Craig blushed a bit. “Dad!” He snarled, sticking up his middle finger, Thomas did so back.

“You should be excited for your little date with this..Remy. You back in my day we would-“

Craig looked out the window as he heard his dad ramble, he didn’t listen to him though since the “back in my day” stuff was complete shit.

He sighed, he couldn’t believe that he was going on a date with...him. Someone he hated. I mean who on earth would go on a date with someone who they hated?  
...maybe it won’t be that bad..  
No that’s ridiculous, it will be. 

“So that’s why you should appreciate having a lot of boyfriends and dates.” Thomas finished as he stopped the car at the destination. “Oh, here’s 45 bucks if you wanna go to the gift shop, get your sister, Tricia something.”

Craig ‘tsk’ed. “Yeah right.” He said before stepping out the car. He flipped his father off as a way off saying goodbye, and Thomas did the same. 

The noirette sighed. He was wearing his usual blue fleece jacket, blue hat, and black ripped jeans, since this date won’t be that important. He walked up to the entrance and he leaned against the wall, waiting for Kenny to arrive.

——————

7:23pm

——————

Craig was getting impatient. Did Kenny seriously just throw a stupid prank on him? He groaned in annoyance, getting ready to leave, until he saw someone with an orange parka skating quickly in the distance. He sighed, leaning against the wall again. “Fucking finally.” He mumbled. He just wanted this date over with.

Kenny panted as he went up to Craig. “S...Sorry I’m late! I...I didn’t know where I was going..But on the bright side..I got us snacks!~”  
“Very surprising, I got snacks too.” Craig replied in his usual monotone voice. 

“Wait.” Kenny went to put away his skateboard. He kinda just...hid it behind a bush. He went back up to Craig. “Okay, now we can go in!” He lightly grabbed Craig’s wrist and he began leading him into the entrance. 

Craig chuckled slightly, which was kinda rare. “Whatever you say, McCormick.” 

——————

Both Craig and Kenny were waiting in line now, the line wasn’t too long, just a few more people.

“Sooo...you think you’re gonna enjoy this date?” Kenny asked, looking at Craig as they waited.  
“Honestly, no.” Craig responded. Kenny knew that he would answer with a simple answer so he chuckled.

“Oh loosen up, Tucker! It’ll be fun, trust me. I even got us sour candies! I know they’re your favourite.” Kenny chuckled.  
“What kind?” Craig questioned, looking at the blonde boy.  
“Sour Patch Kids..Airheads..I even got us monster and red bull!” Kenny answered confidently. 

“Hm..okay then, I’ll accept it.” Craig commented. “I brought Twizzlers and Oreo’s, because I found them around my house.”  
“Oh I love Twizzlers!” Kenny exclaimed with excitement. “One of my favourite candies!”

“I thought so-“ Before Craig could say more, he was cut off by a “NEXT!” From the person working at the desk.

“Oh, that’s us.” Kenny chuckled and he went up to the worker, Craig followed Kenny, keeping a straight facial expression. 

“Oh, two boyfriends on a date I see?” The worker asked, typing on the computer.  
“We’re NOT boyfriends.” Craig growled, flipping them off.

“Alright alright..” The worker smirked. “Anyways, money.” She layed out her hand, waiting for the money to be handed.

“Oh, right.” Kenny pulled out his parent’s card and he inserted it inside the card machine idk-

“Alright, have a nice trip! The solar system part is over there and-“  
“Don’t care.” Craig said, grabbing Kenny’s hand and dragging him away.   
“Goodbye pretty lady~” Kenny chuckled, blowing a kiss to the worker.  
“Kenny what the fuck.” Craig asked in concern. 

Kenny chuckled. “What? Anyways let’s go to the solar system bit!” He held onto Craig’s hand as he led him to that area.

Craig was amazed by the sight. “Woah..” He mumbled, he still sounded monotone. “This is cool.” 

Kenny could tell by Craig’s face that he was obviously very amazed and shocked, his braces were showing two, which was adorable!  
The area was...huge. Very. There was things to do with the solar system everywhere, such as planets, stars, universes, and some other things! There was faint music playing along with it too. 

And Craig was gone. Great.   
Kenny began looking around, he didn’t want to lose him, but at the same time he didn’t want to *always* be with him. He sighed and began looking around for him. He obviously wasn’t gonna call out Craig’s name like an overprotective parent who just lost their child, so he just walked around silently.

Craig was staring at the Neptune replica, completely amazed and fixated on it. He knew the replica wasn’t real, but oh my god it looked so real. Neptune was his favourite planet, it was kind of a boring planet, but in a good way that Craig liked. It was also blue and cold, which is what he liked. He also kinda liked Pluto, but that isn’t really a planet now, is it?  
The boy in the blue chello hat smiled slightly, still looking at the replica.  
Sadly that thought was interrupted.

“Ah, Craig, there you are!” Kenny said happily, which made Craig flinch and snap out of his thought.  
“Uh, yeah.” Craig responded.

“Neptune’s a beautiful planet, although I do prefer Mars and Venus..” The blonde haired mumbled the last part.  
“Mm. I wonder how they made this though..” Craig mumbled, looking around the area.

“Fascinating, huh? I’m gonna look at the facts now, wanna join?” Kenny asked, taking his hood done to reveal his messy ass hair and freckled face.

“Uh.” Craig blushed VERY slightly when he saw Kenny’s hair and freckles. “No, I’ll just look at the planets for now. Maybe we can look at the shuttles next? I saw that on the pamphlet.”   
“Of course!” Kenny then walked away, leaving Craig next to the replica of Neptune. 

He sighed and then facepalmed.  
“No no no...” Craig groaned. He couldn’t POSSIBLY be gaining feelings for Kenny. He couldn’t. He hated him. This was only a one time thing, for the projector and telescope, nothing more, nothing less.

Kenny was cute though. Freckles all over his cheeks and face, bandaids on his nose and cheek, and his tooth gap. 

Craig groaned and he stomped his foot lightly against the glossy floor. “God damn it..” he took one more look at Neptune before he walked away to look at the other planets.

Kenny was looking at the facts about the asteroids. “Huh..asteroids have moons..interesting.” He said to himself, he didn’t really believe it, but hey, space is something else.

..He couldn’t stop thinking about Craig though. He was so cute. He also noticed that he was blushing slightly when he pulled down his hood! He’s honestly so cute and badass. 

Kenny sighed and he continued looking around, not thinking much about Craig.

Eventually, they both met up with each other again to look at the star facts.  
“You know, Craig...you remind me of a star.” Kenny admitted, chuckling at his words.  
Craig blushed quite a bit, looking at Kenny. “What?” He questioned.

“Well,” Kenny started. “You love space and astrology, that’s a fact. You shine bright to me, even though you, no offense, seem boring or rude to everyone else. But to me, you stand out like a star. Also you’re hot, and I’m pretty sure stars are too.”

“That’s gay.” Craig responded, blushing a bit more from the statement.  
“You’re the gay one!” Kenny laughed jokingly.  
Craig tsked. “Uhh, but thanks for the compliment? Wanna go to the space shuttle area now?” He suggested.

“Ah, sure!” Kenny replied, smiling and walking to that area, letting Craig take the lead. 

It was going to take a while to get with him..

——————

The shuttles were HUGE. Kenny wasn’t even sure if they were real or not, and if they were, then holy shit how did they fit them into a room?

“Wow.” Craig spoke, looking up at the shuttles.   
“Pretty...pretty cool huh?” Kenny asked, also kinda amazed.  
“Yeah.” Craig answered before walking around, Kenny following him because he knew for a fact that he would most likely get lost. Or killed by something totally random that makes no sense. That’s Kenny’s life for ya.

“These do look like replicas, there’s no way a town can have an actual shuttle in a space museum.” Craig stated.  
“Ah, yeah.” Kenny chuckled, scratching his head. 

“Although if they WERE real, then I’d be surprised.” Craig added, looking up at the shuttle.  
“It’s really huge though. Like holy shit.” Kenny laughed.   
Craig chuckled. “Yeah.” 

Kenny blushed a bit at Craig’s chuckle. He never really does that. It was really cute though.   
He chuckled back. “I wonder if you can go in it.” He said jokingly.  
“Nah, you can’t. It’s restricted I’m pretty sure.” Craig answered, snapping his fingers slightly.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kenny snickered. Honestly, with him and Craig just hanging out together was kinda better than hanging out with the gang. He didn’t have to listen to Kyle and Cartman arguing and Stan trying to stop them. Not to mention there was less of a chance of him dying.

He really hopes that he can do this more often.

————————

Timeskip to when they’re out the space museum!

Saturday, January 14th, 9:54pm

————————

“Fuck. That was better than I expected.” Craig said as he walked out the building with Ken.

“Yeah, it was fun!” Kenny added on, stretching. “Now, off to stargazing?” He asked.  
“What, do you have a place to stargaze?” Craig asked.  
“Of course! Just hang on a moment.” Kenny quickly went to get his skateboard that was hiding in a bush. He picked it up and he walked up to Craig. 

“Okay, we ready to go there now?” Kenny questioned, setting the skateboard down so he can skate. “It’s not far, I promise, it’s just right outside of south park. Also you might have to hold my hand.”  
Craig tsked while blushing slightly. “Alright, fine.” He said, holding Kenny’s oddly warm hand. 

“Alright, let’s go!” Kenny began skating at a slightly average speed, but it wasn’t that fast so Craig could catch up.

That’s where Kenny was planning to confess. 

————————

Saturday, January 14th, 10:19pm

————————

“Alright, we’re here!” Kenny announced, picking up his skateboard and letting go off Craig’s hand. He began climbing the hill, so did Craig, but he was more tired.

Once they got up the hill, Craig was surprised.   
“This view..holy fucking shit.”   
“Beautiful right?” Kenny asked as he placed his skateboard down, making sure it won’t roll down the hill. Craig only nodded.

“I’m...anyways, I brought a blanket too, you know for sitting down.” The noirette spoke, setting down his bag and pulling out the blanket, setting it down on the grassy hill. He also placed out the candy in the middle. He sat on the left side. 

Kenny also set out his candy as well as he sat on the right, he noticed the rose and card in the bag. He sighed.  
“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” Craig looked up at the moon and stars. (Those who know what that means congrats)  
“Yeah..” Kenny responded. “Hey, I got you something.” 

The boy with the orange parka pulled out the rose and card and gave it to Craig.   
“Oh..thank you.” The boy in the chello hat thanked, opening the card.

“Roses are red..

Violets are blue..

Fuck you, Craig Fucker ;))

\- McCormick”

Kenny snickered loudly, seeing Craig’s reaction.   
“Well fuck you too.” Craig responded sarcastically, sticking up his middle finger jokingly. “I bet you wanna get me in the sheets.” 

“Not exactly, you are attractive though.” Kenny admitted, looking up at the stars.  
“Huh, thanks...I can’t believe I had to buy my stupid sister something though..I got you and your siblings something too.” The noirette gave the blonde haired some gemstones. 

Kenny looked at them, if this were an anime or something his eyes would be sparkling. “Oh my god, thanks Craig!” He said happily. 

Craig smiled and picked up the sour patch kids, opening them and he began to eat them, while Kenny began eating the Twizzlers, they both looked up the sky while doing so, and they both tried to not choke on the food, especially Kenny.

A couple minutes later, Kenny began thinking.  
He couldn’t screw this up. He just couldn’t. This could go wrong in many ways. He could die, get rejected, get caught, or many other things. He has felt this way for a while. 4 months maybe? But this wasn’t like his other dates, this wasn’t like Tammy. 

Kenny took a deep breath before speaking.  
“Craig. We need to talk.” Kenny said.  
“Hm? What, about how you wanna f-“   
“No! No, nothing like that..” Kenny sighed, clearly sounding nervous.

“Right..what’s up?” Craig asked in worry. One moment, Kenny was happy, now he’s like this. Did he do something wrong?

“Listen, I know you hate me, and you’ll probably hate me even more for this, but uhh..I think..I like you. A lot. No, it isn’t just for sex. You’re so badass and cute and hot, Craig, I-I just..it stresses me out. I used to hate you too after the whole thing where we went to Peru, but then you kinda..grew on me? I don’t know, it’s complicated. But just understand Craig, that I love you. I know that you’re thinking that I’m disgusting for liking you. But I’m sad to admit that it’s true. This isn’t like me and Tammy as well, or my past girlfriends for that matter. I love you, Craig. You probably don’t feel the same but-“

Craig then did something really shocking. He quickly grabbed Kenny’s face and he kissed him. The kiss didn’t last for long, but it was way better than the made up Disney kisses.

“I hate you too, McCormick.” He said sarcastically. Craig hugged Kenny. “I don’t know how I went from hating you from loving you real quick, but I kinda already knew that you had feelings for me.” 

Craig smiled and he kissed Kenny’s cheek, realising that Kenny was indeed tearing up.

“T-Thank you..” Kenny chuckled tearily. “Thank you.” He repeated.

“No need to thank me, it’s just feelings...so does that mean we’re dating now?” Craig asked.

“Yeah...I guess so..” Kenny answered, wiping away his tears. “We definitely need to smoke together. That would be romantic.”   
Craig snickered. “Yeah, alright then...you’re still getting me the stuff you promised me to get, right?”  
Kenny laughed. “Of course, I didn’t break that promise!” 

They both spend their night laughing and having deep conversations about their past relationships and all that. 

Craig’s laughing was rare to see, and Kenny cherished it dearly, he cherished this whole moment. 

This was definitely all worth it in the end.

————————

🥀Bonus!🥀

Monday, January 16th, 5:24pm

————————

“Craig!”   
“Craaaaaaig!”

The noirette groaned and sat up from his bed, seeing Tricia, his sister, with a smug grin at his door.

“What do you want.” He asked, flipping her off.  
“I heard you’re saying Kenny McCormick!” 

Craig’s eyes widened. “Wha- Who told you that?!” He asked, embarrassed.  
“Oh I don’t know..oh I remember, Karen did. I can’t believe YOU’RE dating someone you HATED!” Tricia laughed.

“Tricia, get the fuck out my room before I make you.” Craig threatened. Don’t worry, he wasn’t gonna do anything bad to Tricia, he would just tell on her. Childish, but it did work from time to time.

“Jeez, you’re no fun.” Tricia flipped Craig off before walking away.   
“Haha fuck you too bitch.” Craig mumbled under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> ⛓A/N
> 
> OMG ITS FINALLY FINISHED AAA-  
> I’m so happy with the outcome, so hopefully y’all liked it too! Sorry if it seemed OOC btw this is my first time writing a South Park fanfic-
> 
> I wanted to mention Stripe and Tweek   
> too but oh well lmao
> 
> Anyways I hope you all liked this! Happy Valentine’s Day!! ^^ <3


End file.
